DmDespair
__TOC__ Map description A castle-based map with plenty of areas and passages. We'll try to name each, as they don't have a proper name in the game. The map can fundamentally be divided in 12 areas: North stairs (Blue), North upper passage (Blueish green), Northwest upper room (Light red), Northwest lower room (Red), East room (Light cyan), Central north area (Yellowish green), Central south area (Dark purple), West room (Dark green), Southwest upper room (Light purple), Southwest lower room (Cyan), South upper passage (Light orange), and South stairs (Light green). The North/South stairs area are large passages connecting the lower level of the East room with the respective upper passage and Northwest lower room; as its name implies, in order to make these connections these passages are composed of stairs. The North/South upper passages connect the upper level of the East area not only with the respective Stairs passage, but also with the respective *west upper room. The Northwest upper room is an octogonal choke point between the North upper passage, the upper level of the Central north area and the upper level of the West room. The Northwest lower room can be indeitified by a pillar, and does the same work for the North stairs passage and the lower levels of the Central north area and the West room. The function is the same for the Southwest lower room (similar to the Northwest in shape, but not in placement) regarding the South stairs, the lower level of the Central south area and the aforementioned West room. The Southwest upper room, identifiable by a slight water shallow and a staircase leading to a deadend, instead, only connects the upper level of the Central South area and the South upper passage. The West room is a two-storied area (with both stories connected with a platform, and the second story being actually a ledge) which connects the Northwest upper and lower and the Southwest lower areas. The East room is also two-leveled, and not only connects the north and south stairs and upper passages between each other but also (at the lower level) with the East area; unlike the West room, there's no direct line of sight between the upper and lower levels. And finally the Central area is divided in two halves (North and South) by a wall; the area can be identifiable by way of a lava lake also being splitted by the wall. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 2 Bullet clips. 1 Bullet box. (**) 2 Flak Boxes. 5 Flak Shells. (***) 2 Shell Boxes. 4 Shell Rounds. Pickups Tips and tricks Trivia * This map was cut from the Unreal betas, but was later released for free, and even won the CliffyB's Ownage award. }} * The map appeared in the Unreal Tournament betas. Needless to say, it didn't made the cut. * Although the map didn't make the cut for either Unreal or Unreal Tournament, the idea of a central area divided in two halves by way of a wall would later be used in another map of the Unreal series. Gallery DmDespair-3.jpg DmDespair-4.jpg DmDespair-2018_4_22_19_25_55_996.jpg DmDespair-2018_4_22_19_26_0_713.jpg DmDespair-2018_4_22_19_26_5_677.jpg DmDespair-2018_4_22_19_26_9_700.jpg DmDespair-2018_4_22_19_26_19_98.jpg DmDespair-2018_4_22_19_26_30_369.jpg DmDespair-2018_4_22_19_26_43_562.jpg DmDespair-2018_4_22_19_27_11_914.jpg DmDespair-TopDown.png DmDespair-Zoned.png External links and references See also